


nice to meet you, what's going on?

by WinterSabbath



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Date, Confused Tony Stark, Flirting, Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Single Parents, dad Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Peter and Fenrir are high school best friends and they decide their parents are lonely and single and should get together. Tony and Loki (mostly Tony) don't know what's going on.





	nice to meet you, what's going on?

**Author's Note:**

> fourth bingo fic, square B2, character: peter parker

“Hey, Fen,” Peter smiled when he opened the door to see his best friend standing outside. Fenrir smiled at him and stepped inside, looking around their house with a certain familiarity. “Dad’s wasting away in the workshop again so we pretty much have the house to ourselves.”

“Your dad works non-stop, doesn’t he?” Fenrir laughed, “Every time I’m here, he’s in the workshop."

“Right? I’m trying to get him to go out more but he completely refuses. Says he has better things to do. _I _think he just needs a little push,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. His dad was the best but he was sick of watching him be lonely.

Fenrir shrugged. “My father’s the same. He’s a writer and he rarely gets off his computer, you know?”

Peter stopped in his tracks and lifted his head. “Wait... your dad’s gay, isn’t he?”

“He is,” Fenrir said. He looked at Peter and understanding dawned on his face, “Oh, shit. You’re seriously not thinking about—”

“Getting them together? You took the words right out of my mouth,” Peter grinned.

“They’re going to hate us.”

“Come on, let’s go upstairs and compare notes.”

Fenrir seemed hesitant at first but soon relented, following Peter up to his bedroom. Peter slammed the door shut, locking it, and proceeded to take out a notebook and pen from his drawer.

“Alright, do you think their personalities would match? My dad likes hugs, but that’s all I can say about his romantic life because I never really got to see much of it,” Peter admitted.

Fenrir hummed. “Father is quite touchy as well. I’d say he’s a big spoon.”

“Fuck yeah! Dad’s totally a little spoon.” Peter pumped his fist in the air then wrote down _hugs and cuddling _on his notebook.

“Father also loves a good banter,” Fenrir mused, “I think he’d want to date someone who could keep up with his sarcasm.”

“Pfft. Dad’s a master of sass. They’ll do great.”

And they began to throw traits around left and right. They did find some flawed traits such as the inability of both their dads to keep a stable relationship for more than three months but they decided to push those traits away and focus on the positive.

When a page of the notebook was filled back-to-back, Peter laid down on his bed, smiling. “Fen, we’ve _got _to figure out a plan to get them in the same room.”

“I can always bring Father over here for dinner,” Fenrir suggested, drumming his fingers on the floor where he sat. “Or you can take your dad over to our place since he can’t cook.”

“Your place would be great! Oh, what if I tell dad it’s your birthday?” Peter said excitedly, “Then you can tell yours that you feel bad for me since we’re always eating fast food at home.”

“That sounds really fucking suspicious, mate. I _felt bad _for you?”

“I don’t know! Do you have any other ideas?”

Fenrir frowned at the floor then sighed. “Alright, fine, I guess I do feel bad for you.”

\--- --- ---

“I still don’t understand why _I _have to be there for Fenrir’s birthday party,” Tony sighed as they pulled up in front of the Laufeyson household. He was in the middle of working on a new AI when he got hauled out of the house by his son. How rude.

“_Because _he’s my best friend and I want you to meet him. Properly. Come on, it’s gonna be fun,” Peter smiled at him, unlocking the car door.

Tony looked at the house and it seemed incredibly dim. “It doesn’t seem like there’s much of a party going on, Pete, are you sure it’s today?”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go, we’ll be late,” Peter said.

They stepped out of the audi and walked up to the front door. Peter rang the bell and his friend, Fenrir, opened it for them. Tony gave Fenrir a small wave and a ‘happy birthday’, handing the kid a small gift.

“Oh, Mr. Stark, you... shouldn’t have,” Fenrir muttered as he took the gift, giving Peter a glare.

“It’s your birthday, kid,” Tony told him, “And call me Tony.”

Fenrir sighed as though he was exasperated. Tony kind of understood. He hated birthdays too.

“Father! They’re here,” Fenrir yelled, leading them to the dining area. A muffled, incomprehensible reply came through. Tony looked around, trying to find where all the people are. He didn’t want to be rude, though, so he didn’t ask.

And then a gorgeous head poked out from the kitchen and walked over to them with a smile. Tony had to balk for a second because _how?_

“Hi,” said who Tony assumed to be Fenrir’s dad, “Mr. Stark, welcome! I’m Loki.”

“Tony,” Tony managed to say, shaking Loki’s hand. “Thanks for inviting us for Fenrir’s birthday.”

Loki furrowed his eyebrows. “Birthday? It’s not his—”

Peter cleared his throat, making both Loki and Tony turn to him. “Hey, dad, and Mr. Loki, we’re just going to, uh,” he pointed weakly at the door, “Go. Enjoy!”

“Enjoy? Peter Stark, what the fuck are you—”

The door slammed behind the two boys and Tony was left gaping at the door. He glanced from the door to Loki, still in shock. “Do you have any idea what that was about?” he demanded.

“I was under the impression we would be hosting you and Peter for dinner, but I think our children had other ideas,” Loki said. His face was almost stoic but there was an amused glint in his eyes. “I may be wrong, but I assume they intended this dinner to only be between the two of us."

“Are you saying they set us up?” Tony asked, eyes wide.

“Are you gay and single?”

Tony lifted an eyebrow. “Bi. But yeah, I guess—”

Loki smiled at him. “Then I’ll be inclined to assume this was indeed a set-up.”

Tony put his face in his hands and groaned. “Why? Just why?”

“Do you not find me appealing as a date, Stark?” Loki asked and Tony could hear the almost offended tone.

“No! No, you’re hot, okay? I just—” he stopped then looked at Loki, “You know what? I guess dinner won’t hurt.”

“I’m hot, huh?” Loki licked his lips, “Are you sure we’ll end at dinner?”

Tony slapped his arm. “Keep it PG, they’re probably spying on us,” then he dropped his voice to a whisper, “Though if the night goes well... I haven’t gotten action in quite a while.”

Loki laughed loudly. “Let us see after dinner, then, Tony.”  



End file.
